Von Nebula
Von Ness was a cowardly Hero who betrayed Hero Factory and later transformed himself into the powerful entity Von Nebula. History Early Life One of the earliest known Heroes to be manufactured by the Hero Factory, Von Ness came into being in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City, based off of schematics designed by Akiyama Makuro. Trained alongside Jimi Stringer, Dunkan Bulk, and Preston Stormer, the four young Heroes were assigned to Alpha Team, operating under a Hero named Thresher. During this time, Alpha Team was notably charged with dismantling the Legion of Darkness criminal syndicate, which had arisen in opposition to the Hero Factory after their string of early successes. Initially skeptical of the Hero Factory, Von Ness proved reluctant to combat the galaxy's criminals at this stage, often hesitating and striking a bargain with Toxic Reapa and Voltix to enable their escape. With an XT4 unit successfully infiltrating the Assembly Tower, the Hero Factory was temporarily shut down following a media frenzy. Scheduled to be retasked as a sentry unit guarding for the conglomerate cooperate entity of Makuhero Industries, Von Ness and his teammates defied orders and returned to the Assembly Tower, capturing a number of high-profile criminals in the process. This successful operation notably earned Stormer a commendation and restored the reputation of Hero Factory. Responding to a distress call emanating from New Stellac City, Stormer and Von Ness would later accompany Thresher to the distant planetary metropolis only to be ambushed by a heavily-weaponized mechanoid. Taking the drone's fire to defend the rookies, Thresher received a severe injury that debilitated his systems. With Stormer eagerly drawing the mechanoid's fire to allow his teammate to escape with Thresher, Von Ness instead chose to flee the scene in their Dropship without Thresher. With no choice but to let his teammate escape, Stormer successfully deactivated the drone and managed to return Thresher to the Assembly Tower before his injuries became lethal, saving New Stellac City in the process. Embittered by the experience, Von Ness cut all ties to the Hero Factory, convincing himself that there was a flaw in his design and that his true talent lay in the business of espionage. Finding an alternate power source to replace his Hero Core, Von Ness would spend several years rebuilding his body before emerging once more as the criminal overlord, Von Nebula. Criminal Career Retreating into isolation, Von Nebula would come to convince himself of Stormer's culpability in his exile from Hero Factory, plotting his revenge once he caught wind of his teammate replacing Thresher as the Alpha Leader. Garnering a reputation for himself in the criminal underworld, Von Nebula would later enlist the services of several especially notorious thieves and high-profile mercenaries, eventually establishing a criminal syndicate, consisting of XPlode, Meltdown, Corroder, Thunder, Rotor, and Vapor. To Be Added Appearances *''When Heroes Arise'' (as Von Ness) *''Fall of Magma Moon'' *''The Vengeance Attack'' Gallery Von_Ness.png|Von Ness VON_1.jpeg|Von Nebula Nebula.png|Set Form As_seen.png|As Seen in the Commercial Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Villains Category:Black Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Von Nebula's Villains